I'll Love You Till The Day I Die
by X-.VinceNoir.-X
Summary: It's basically a Howince fan fic starts when howard tells vince he loves him in Tundra...
1. Chapter 1

I'LL LOVE YOU TILL THE DAY I DIE

"Vince this is difficult for me to say but I feel as though I should I love you Vince"... Howard's words echoed in Vince's mind.

"He said it he really said it" Vince thought. He laughed giddy as a schoolgirl and

Howard confirmed he meant them. YES! Thought Vince beaming with happiness.

Then Dixon Bainbridge appeared disrupting his chain of thoughts. Dixon bloody

Bainbridge is always there Vince thought angrily. God I wish he'd piss off, the twat.

"What a touching scene" Bainbridge laughed. Just when Howard was gonna tell me

All I've been waiting to hear for ten years he interrupts, the bastard.

All of a sudden Bainbridge was frozen. Ha serves him right Vince laughed. Vince and Howard began to scream

as they realised this was going to be their last moment together. Vince screamed "Howard Moon I love you

I always have done and I always will do." thinking these would be his last words that would be frozen for eternity. Howard stopped screaming and Black Frost had gone they were free.

"Listen Vince I didn't really mean what I said I just got caught up in the moment

y' know..."

"Oh" sighed Vince. I knew it was too good to be true. "Yeah" he assured Howard "me too"

Dammit Vince when are you ever gonna get this right...

PART 2

"HowardHowardHowardHoward" Vince shouted in the night trying desperately to

Get his attention. "Yes little man what do you want?"

"Can you make me a quiche?"

"A Quiche?"

"Yeah"

"Vince its 3 in the morning"

"Yeah it's like an urgent craving that needs to be fulfilled"

"Oh Ok but just for you"

"Thanks" Vince smiled to himself and thought god how i love his quiches. He always makes me one even when

I'm ill. I love them almost as much as him. "There you go Vincey" Howard smiled and Vince felt himself melt.

He always did when Howard smiled it was like a ray of sunlight.

Howard asked "what you smilin' at you monkey"

"Nothin' I just love it when you smile it makes me happy.

"Oh, cool" Howard said.

"Listen I've been thinking, well I have for a long time, I like you Howard, In fact

I like you a lot, I… think I love you Howard. I'll love you to the day I die"

Howard sighed and said "I love you too and i meant everything I said I really

do. Its just I cant possibly be with you."

"Why"

"Cause you're a man"

"And? It's accepted in society these days its ok we don't have to tell anyone."

"I can't"

"But Howard I love you I need you more then anything."

"Even more than Numan?"

"Even more than Numan, see I do love you and you never even cared."

"I'm sorry Vince I promise everything will change I'm here for you"

"Howard can I have a hug?"

"Of Course you can" Vince ran over to Howard and hugged him. "I Love You Howard"

"I Know" he replied and Howard kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "I hope this never ends Vince"

"Me too Howard, Me too." Howard and Vince fell asleep in each others arms in a lovers embrace

and slept better than they ever had before.


	2. We Can Do This Together

Vince woke up the next morning and smiled. He thought last night was just a dream but it wasnt it was real. He sighed contentedly and rolled out of bed.

Half an hour later Howard went downstairs to find vince smiling at him at the kitchen table.

"What are you smiling at you cheeky otter?"

"I dunno it could be the fact that i have just slept in the arms of the person i love most in the whole world, or im just pissed!"

"Vince, you are just amazing you're funny, fantastic, gorgeous and yet you let me piss you about for ages leaving you in doubt and you forgave me, for that, I love you."

"Yeah well i tend to forgive someone after they've just banged me Howard!"

Howard laughed.

"You really are amazing Vince Noir"

"I Know"

"You are so full of yourself"

"I know i get it from Jagger"

"Right we'd better go get dressed before Naboolio comes in and finds us like this he might be a bit freaked out."

"Yeah I know"

"Come on I'll race you upstairs I dont want Bollo knowing either, well it was inevitable us sharing a room and everything."

"Howard you light up my life and i really mean that."

"You.." Howard paused, "Ditto."

Vince ran off and pulled on some tight red leather trousers, a black skinny ramones t-shirt and his favourite cowboy boots.

"I am gorgeous" he said smugly to the mirror.

Vince felt hands on his skinny hips, "I know you are baby."

Vince jumped he never heard howard come into their bedroom.

"Jesus Christ mate you frightened the life out of me I thought you was a giant white rabbit like that one we played that game with and we narrowly avoided a bunny bumming."

"Lets forget about that eh vince?"

"Yeah I forgot i got bummed and now i have the most horrific mental picture!"

"Well at least he didnt bum you for long, 20 minutes i was under that thing and no one tried to help."

"I did" Vince said softly.

"Yeah i know and i appreciate it thankyou."

"Its ok i know you'd have done the same Howard"

"Yeah"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later Vince and Howard left for the Zooniverse.

"Vince have i ever told you how hot you look in those trousers"

"No"

"Well I am now, you look soooo hot in those pants."

"What are you american?"

"No i'm just saying"

"Oh Ok"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bob Fossils voice crackled into life throughout the Zooniverse.

"Moon and Noir I want you in my office NOW"

Howard and vince glanced at each other quickly and shot to Fossils office.

"Moon and Noir it has come to my attention thatyou two have been doing things against all that is holy."

"What?" Vince said worried.

"Bainbridge told me you two have been at it like rabbits, bumming each other and other gross things. Is that true."

"Maybe it is and maybe it isnt" Howard said quizzically.

"You'd better keep this on the low or else you guys will be out of here so fast you wont even have time to say adieu"

"GORILLA" Fossil's dictaphone shouted out.

"Oh sorry i forgot my talk box was on. But like i say keep the gay stuff on low or you two AND your stupid shamen friend will be fired."

"yes Sir"

"Bye now you bunch of gays."

"Vince and Howard left astounded and unable to speak.

Vince stuttered "Howard why is the whole world against us"

"Not everybody is like him little man. But at least we've got each other, we can do this together, I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is this such hard work?"

"Its a relationship, its always hard at the beginning but it gets easier and better believe me Vince."

Howard kissed Vince passionately and said "that is how much i love you"

"Thank you Howard your kisses mean so much."

"come on lets go see Gideon and hang out with her for a bit."

"aaw do we have to? She gets on my tits. All you ever hear is "Vince You Are Very Nice Boy". I'm like shut up what about Howard?"

"Well its either her or Joey Moose."

"Gideon it is then."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs Gideon smiled as Vince walked into the reptile house. She loved and longed for the soft touch of his slender fingers and to run hers through his glossy hair.

"Hi Vince. How are you today? You look fantastic as usual."

"Thanks Mrs G"

"You're welcome you are very nice boy." Once thought Vince I wonder how many times she'll say it today? "Hi Howard"

"Oh My God you actually remembered my name, as soon as i dont fancy you, you finally remember my bloody name. Whats up with you, you stupid woman."

"Howard?"

"What Vince?"

"I wouldn't have said that if i were you"

"Why?"

"Look you've upset her."

"Oh i'm so sorry i didnt mean... you are attractive but theres.. its just.. i've got a b..someone now."

"Oh its ok darlink i dont mind i'm just a daft old woman."

"anyway we'd better head off, bye Mrs G"

"Bye Howard"

"Bye Mrs G"

"Bye vince you are very nice boy, have i ever told you that?" Yup twice Vince thought. "oh Vince?"

"Yes?"

"I like you"

"i like you too seeya"

Vince and Howard left the Reptile house and Gideon sighed.

"Why cant I ever Tell him how i feel. God i'm such an idiot honestly. How hard is it to say i love you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Vince and Howard left the zoo.

"Dya wanna go away for the weekend Vince?"

"Why?"

"I booked a hotel."

"Oh Ok"

"at least we can be intimate there without fear of being caught."

"Yeah that really puts my off my stride Howard"

They laughed and Howard leant forward and kissed Vince.

"Put off or not you are still pretty good."

"I know"

"I love you"

Vince pulled howard in and kissed him passionately before they drove off into the distance.

------------------------------------Gideons POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my goodness i cannot believe what i have just seen. Howard and Vince...they...they're...they're together and to think i loved him. They

kissed and it was disgusting. I'll never be able to look him in the eye ever again. I have to tell Fossil. Vince and I need to talk. He's got a lot of explaining to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Everyone Knows

GIDEONS POV

Vince and Howard are back today. I hate to think what they have been up to all of this time.

Just the thought of them together makes me feel sick.

I have to talk to Vince today. But first to Fossil.

--------------------------------------FOSSILS POV-------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything's going so well between me and Bainbridge.

Bobbity Bob king of the doughnut people and the sexy suave Bainbridge.

It's just like a movie. A Hugh Grant movie with kissing and love and whatnot.

Its like Bridget Jones's Diary but I'm thinner than her and sexier.

I hope he calls today. I love the sound of his voice in my ear. It makes me tingle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon walked into Fossil's office and broke down in tears.

"Its Vince and Howard, they... I... I saw them kissing... I think they are together."

"I know it's horrible when Bainbridge told me I was disgusted but he looked after me like he always does. He made me cookies and tucked me in"

"Okay, is it me or has everyone apart from me gone gay?"

"Joey isn't and I'm not"

"Mr Fossil if you let Bainbridge look after you and tuck you in I think theres a possibility-"

"Hey don't you talk to me like that" he snapped interrupting Gideon. "For insinuating that you are fired!"

"What? Dont be rediculous you can't fire me for that."

"That's slander so I can. Bye bye watch the door don't hit your lady lump on the way out."

Gideon ran from Fossil's office with fresh tears streaming down her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince and Howard arrived home that day at 1:35pm.

"Now I know this is a stupid question, but, do ya wanna stay at home with me or go to work." Vince questioned innocently.

"I think i'll take the 1st option please."

"Your wish is my command."

Vince grabbed Howard's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom but before they could even take off their shirts there was a knock at the door.

They opened the door and there was Gideon.

"I know your game drop the charade, everyone knows and now I'm fired because of you two. I hope you are very happy together. Goodbye."

Gideon ran down the street and Howard dropped to his knees.

"Howard what's the matter?"

"This, this whole stupid relationship. All because you fancy me. I thought this could actually work now everyone will get fired and it's our fault. I can't do this anymore Vince. Its over."

"But I thought you loved me"

"I did and I do but I cant and like I said before I can't because you're a man."

"Oh so you let me shag you and all this time you didn't care? Well fuck you, I'm leaving Howard if you're gonna let her wreck this then it's not worth doing"

"But Vince... we can still be friends."

"Not after the way you treated me, I hate you Howard Moon, I HATE YOU!"

Vince pushed past Howard he ran till he couldn't run anymore. He burst into tears, dropped to his knees and cried out into the night "I LOVE YOU HOWARD MOON."

He took out the picture of him and Howard took only yesterday and whispered whilst sobbing "I love you Howard Moon."

A familiar voice whispered "I know."

"Howard!" Vince jumped up and flung his arms around him. "I dont really hate you I was just angry."

"I know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted. I promise things will change and I will never let you go ever again."

"Thank you Howard." Vince sobbed his head in Howard's chest and he appreciated the warmth he felt from him as he knew this time it would never end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Am I Gay Bainbridge?

The next day Vince and Howard failed to turn up for work.

Oh no thought Gideon what if I've got them fired?

Meanwhile, Fossil was in his office daydreaming about Bainbridge.

----------------------------------------Fossil's POV----------------------------------------------------------------

That weird woman with the accent is right. Ok so what if I am gay. We're grown up we can handle this. Oh god it's so ironic I'm firing gays

for being gay and yet I'm just like them. I can't handle this right now. Bainbridge is right I'm an idiot sometimes.

Why can't I accept the fact that I'm..that I'm... God I can't even think it. I can't even talk about it cause it will ruin my life.

Moon and Noir can't win and I can't let myself fall in love with Bainbridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bainbridge breezed into Bob's office and smiled "Hello, Bobby bob bob." he boomed in his fruity voice that he knew Bob loved.

Bob flung his arms around Bainbridge and kissed his moustache.

"Didya miss me bobby baby?"

"Of course I did dixie, you know I always miss you. Oh by the way, am I gay Bainbridge?"

"Why of course why do you think you shag me nightly? Now we have to keep this quiet remember or else we'll get sued for being homophobic, ironic eh? gay yet we fired those poofs."

"Yeah but we aren't obvious gays we're ok. We dont look like ugly women do we?"

"MMM Good point. Now hows about we get down to it."

"Ok bainy baby anything you want."

God I love him thought Bob. He makes my day.

-------------------------------------Vinces POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Right now I couldnt be any happier.

I'm in love with an amazing man, I don't have to work and I have great hair. What more could a guy want?

I think love suits me. Now there's an idea for a song.

LOVE SUITS ME

LOVE SUITS ME

YES IT DOES

OH LOVE SUITS ME

HOWARDS LOVE

Yeah, that's a great song. I want the world to know about us but I know they can't.

Everyone is so prejudiced. Sure they are OK with women being lesbians cause they think it's hot but with gay men they just look down on you.

Anyway I'm glad i've got Howard I dont know what i'd do without him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Howard was bitten by a deadly viper that had supposedly escaped from the Zooniverse.

Mrs Gideon was arrested for attempted murder and homophobia.

Bob and Bainbridge had a massive row and broke up and Vince?

Well Vince was heartbroken and died at the age of 29 three weeks after Howard's death. He died from a broken heart. He'd spent every waking hour next to Howard's grave.

And was buried right next to him so they could be together forever even in death.

--------------------------------------------------------------Fin----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
